Tournament of The Gods(RP)
Rules: * Ask if you want to join its polite * Brudikai222 controls what the Gods say or do If you want to type dialogue for one of the Gods ask him * No killing unless its ok with character your fighting (they will be brought back after the tournament) * You cant be stronger than the Gods (cmon you just cant -_-) * You can form alliances but eventually you will have to fight each other * Your OC can NOT be a God * Choose a God you'd train under you can not choose the same one (I will add more gods later) Participants Brudiaki222 (host) Sonicsilva11(member) XxDuskstarxX VenturianToo Trisell_Chronos ArcticFairytail Mortals Axel the hedgehog (training under Fenrir) Asonja the Hedgehog (training under Prometheus) Raven the Panther (Training under Vira) Enigma the Hedgehog (Training under Eris) http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Rynk_(Hellborn)Rynk (Training under Chimera) Arctic the Cat (Training under Rath) Gods Zaruth Father of All Things( can not be chosen) Fenrir God of Destruction Vira Goddess of Nature Prometheus God of Fire Chimera God of The Underworld Eris Goddess of Chaos Damious Goddess of the Sea Asura God of Lighting Rath God of the Sun Veramious God of War Plot: Months after Fenrir descended onto the Island Nimagi, Zaruth the Father of the Gods appeared in front of Axel Telling him to gather his friends to go to the Realm of salvation (Heaven for the people of Nimagi) The Gods Have made a bet with each other that whoever they pick will win a tournament they designed. Will your character prevail? Act 1 Wager of The Gods Axel is asleep in his chair at the base having a dream of being in a arena surrounded by chanting angels and demons as Fenrir looks down on his having a devilish smile across his face. "The hell?!?" Axel beings to talk in his sleep. Asonja was in the opposite room, fast asleep on his side. His swords were hung on the wall to the left of him, polished and repaired. Back in his dream he had cuts and bruises " Fenrir what have you done!!!" Axel turned to Fenrir's throne made of skulls. " Its what you've done Axel... well what you will do see you later." Fenrir laughed as a trap door opened under Axel. He woke up screaming. Asonja groaned and covered his head in his pillow. He just wanted to sleep. Axel walks over to asonja. "Psst asonja.." Axel whispered. "Asonja wake up please its important" He started to poke him. Asonja puts the pillow away, but doesnt look at him. "What do you want...?" "I had the Roman Colosseum dream again but this time Fenrir was there!!!" He grabbed Asonja by his cross necklace. "Argh!" He choked a little and pulled away. "Are you serious? You're overreacting...Go back to sleep." He rolled over away from Axel. Axle went back to his chair and goes back to sleep. later he was dream again but this time He was in a deep dark area no sounds of cheering, no light, just complete and utter darkness. a voice called out to him while blue eyes stared at him. "Well well well if it isnt the Decedent of the First Nimagi Leader from 4,000 years ago. Imsure you know who I am?" The voice called. "C-chimera King of The Realm of Punishment.... AM I DEAD?!?!" Axel started to toss and turn in his sleep again. "No fool I've come to tell you that you must choose me if you want to win." Chimera's teeth bared in a snarl as he talked. "Win what?" Axel replied but Chimera didn't answer he just faded into the darkness. Asonja sighs in his sleep, and turned to his right as he slept on his side again. He wasnt having any dream so far. Axel wakes up and goes to asonja again. "ASONJA!!" He said quietly yelling and poking. Asonja growled and turns to him. "What?! Stop waking me up!" " This time CHIMERA was there!!!! " His voice grew a little louder. "Quit bugging me with your lame stories! I have important things to do tomorrow and I dont want anymore interruptions!" He turned over opposite of him, covered himself in his covers and puts the pillow over his head. "Go back to sleep..." He mummbled from the pillow. Outside of base, a black Panther was asleep in a tree. She herself was having a particularly odd dream. In it, she was holding a heavy sword, and her mind was set to kill her friends. She woke up from it a minute later, her fur pointed upwards in surprise. After Axel left his room, Asonja got up, picked up his pillow and blanket and went outside in the cold night. He found a big tree and fell asleep beside it, wrapping himself up in the blanket as a cocoon as well. "There...this is much better..." He muttered. Raven looked around, but all she heard was the normal sounds of the forest at night. She let out a sigh of relief, and went back to sleep after a minute or so of looking at the stars. The morning came and Axel walked outside to the Sacred Lake. Asonja thought he was still in his room for a moment in his sleep and he accidentally hit his head against the tree, causing it to shake. "ARGH GOD DANG THAT HURT!" He shouted into the night sky. "I THINK MY HEAD JUST SPLIT IT TWO AFTER THAT!" He held his head in the agonizing pain from the tree. Raven heard Asonja shouting. She leapt from tree to tree until she got to his. Peering her head down at him, she smiled. "Hi Asonja! :3" "GEH! Where'd you come from?!" He looked up at her, still rubbing his head in pain. A bit of blood was seen but it wasnt visible all that much. He didnt look agrivated, but rather emotionless since the pain is beginning to subside. "The willow tree near base. You were shouting really loud back there." Raven said, her eyebrow raised. "You aight?" She said, looking at the blood on his head. "What? Pfft! I'm fine! It's just a scratch..." He takes his hand off his hurt head, showing almost 3 times as much as the blood visible from before. He puts it back on his head. "Yeah...a scratch..." Axel sat near the water, a red echinda stood behind him. "Axel tell your friends to meet here at the lake." The echidna spoke as he walked onto the lake. "Zaruth, Your on Mobius again?" Axel bowed respectively while he asked his question. "Hurry Axel I'll put your confusion to rest after your friends are here." Raven shrugged. "Alright. I don't doubt you, Asonja." Raven said as she put her head up and leapt back to the willow tree. "Nonono wait come back!" Asonja tried to climb the tree but only rose up two feet before falling onto his back. "....Welp, that just made everything worse for me..." He muttered. Axel walked up to the both of you. "YO Raven , Asonja heres the deal.... *sigh* Um Zaruth wants us all to go to the Lake he hasnt told me why yet." "Alright.." Raven leapt down from the tree. "I guess.." Raven said as she walked to the lake. "What's with you and Gods showing up all over the place? You woke me up twice last night and I slept here just to get away from you. And now here you are again telling me more bullcrap." Asonja was upside down, stuck on a branch from trying to climb the tree again. "Is there a reason for this anyway?" He asks. Axel pulls Asonja down and drags him to the lake. "He didnt tell me yet!!" Raven stifled a laugh seeing Axel drag Asonja, but it stopped when she saw Zaruth. She bowed respectfully when she saw him. "You're high, that's why!" Asonja shouts. "What makes you think that our gods actually came here and SPECIFICALLY asked you to get us?!" He was hidden from Zaruths view because Axel had him behind him. Axel lets go of Asonja and moves out of the way so Zaruth can see him. "Good you all are here, The other gods and I need your help to settle a little problem here." Zaruth snaps his fingers and a portal opens behind him. "I will explain on the way to the Realm of Salvation. He motions us to step into the portal. "W-wait is that...Uhh...Oh god I might've hit my head too hard this time..." Asonja says as he rubbed his head again, of course making more of a bloody mess with his right hand. It took him a while to step into the portal as well but he managed to get through it. Hesitating, Raven walked through the portal. She was unaware of what was to become of her. But she had a feeling it wouldn't be good. Asonja stepped out of the portal on the other side and said "Oh boy...I think Im about to go back to sleep...bye..." He faints from blood loss. Raven looked down at him. She ripped off a chunk of her vest and tied it across his forehead to stop the blood. Then, she picked up a put him on her shoulder. Axel finally steps into the portal and Zaruth follows the portal closing behind him. "The other gods and I have made a ... bet that whoever chooses one of you will win this tournament we put together... Unfortunately Fenrir won the coin toss he gets to pick first but one the bright side you guys to pick which God you would like to train under, except for me im just a spectator." "Do we have to.. Kill.. Each other..?" Raven said, her eyes wide. Asonja said nothing to the situtation. Raven did notice that when she picked him up, he was heavier than usual. This made her reailze Asonja didnt train or even workout at all in the past time. (Continue without me. My family is going out to eat dinner.) (Oki doki :3) "No no no killing.... well..... it depends" Zaruth said. "AND here we are the Realm of Salvation." The realm was a big open area angels and soul of those who died roam around while the Gods except for Chirmera sat in big thrones. Asonja woke up and asked to be put on his feet. Raven put him back on his feet. "Thanks Raven." He said. Looks like he missed most of the conversation while he was out... The gods walked up to Axel and the rest. "Hello Axel did you have nice dreams?" Fenrir taunted Axel. "Yeah I did It was me having a Wolf skin jacket to go with my new wolf skin goggles." Axel retored. "GEH! LORD FENRIR!" He quickly hides behind Axel. Either Asonja's afraid of gods, or he doesnt know how to introduce himself..........or both. "Are you ready to pick who you train Fenrir?" Zaruth said. "Yeah if it wasnt obivous I pick Axel his vector control ensures an easy win, I gave him that power to begin with." Fenrir put Axel into a head lock acting like they're friends. Asonja backed away before Fenrir did so. He's starting not to like this idea at all. "Alright, Asonja and Raven you can go pick which god you want but remember I can not train you. When they have chosen you all with have 3 mortal months to train for the tournament." Zaruth said as he teleported away. "Oh god..." Asonja said. "3 whole months of training?! Im gonna be sore until then..." He walked around, thinking of who to pick. Raven already chose one, which left Asonja to pick. He sighed and picked Prometheus. "Smart kid." Prometheus said as he walked up to Asonja extending a hand for a handshake. "Im looking forward to teaching you the power of flame, Your gunna be the best psychokinetic user because I was the one who gave flame your world as you already know." Asonja smirked and shook his hand. Oddly, Asonja was formal instead of nervous as of before. "It it a pleasure to be your pupil." Once they let go, he put his hands in his pockets. "So, when do we start?" "Tomorrow make sure to get plenty of rest." Protemtheous teleported away. Fenrir and Axel was staring angry at each other with that Rivals lighting effect that happenes in anime. He sighs when he notices the two and walks to his quarters. He lays down on the couch and rests there for a while. Raven had walked over and bowed her head to Vira, Goddess of Nature. She had a feeling she would be a patient and calm teacher, as well as a helpful one for her skills. Asonja snored quietly on the couch in his quarters. He itched his head, which unfortunately made it bleed again... Enigma appeared out of nowhere inside the Realm of Salvation. He already knew what was going on and said out loud. "So.. Who's going to train me?" "you must be Raven I would like to commend you on your courage you helped save Asonja's Island. Go to the your quarters and rest up training starts tomorrow." Vira said with a warm smile. (You can now do the dialogue for your trainer cuz im too lazy to type everything) Raven nodded, and walked to her quarters. She looked around, and put her katana on a shelf. After looking around, Raven sat on the bed near it, looking up at the ceiling. She was disappointed that she couldn't see the stars or moon. Axel sat in his room eating. Suddenly the dream he had came back to him.. "That dream was Fenrir showing me what was gunna happen!!" Asonja looked around as if checking for something and snuck into Raven's quarters. He closed the door normally just so that he can be seen. "Hope I'm not interuppting anything important..." "Asonja!!!!" Axel followed him interrupting what creepy moment they were gunna have. "he helpd Asonja in a choke hold. " THE DREAM I HAD WAS REAL .. WELL ITS GUNNA BE REAL!!!!" "What the heck are you guys doing in my room?" Raven said, confused. Asonja pried Axel's hands off his neck. "I was gonna ask you something Raven but since Axel's here Im gonna have to do it later." He then switches to his normal talking voice to Axel. "Dude, it's a dream. Relax. It's not real. Go back to your quarters and I'll go back to mine later. I dont want to have this conversation with you." He starts to push drag Axel out. " AND BY THE WAY YOU TWO SHOULD JUST PRONOUNCE YOUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER!! " Axel said obviously trying to embarrasses Asonja "Enough!" He pushes Axel out and closes the door and locks it. "Jeez..." He sighed, already blushing. Enigma was approached by Eris, the Goddess of Chaos. "I will be training you. Go to your quarters and prepare for training in 2 hours." She said to Enigma. Raven stared at Asonja. "What do you want, Asonja..?" She said, shuddering for a second. Axel goes back to his room and sleeps. "It's nothing Raven...I'll ask you about it tomorrow..." He leaves, making the atmosphere awkward for a moment until the next morning. 'ACT 2 TRAINING' Fenrir burted into Axel's room trying to attack him. Axel woke up and trying his best to dodge. Asonja was still asleep. However, Prometheus burned down his door into charcoal and went through it. "Alright sleepy-head." He says as he grabs Asonja by the leg senting a hot burst through him. He screams and flips out from his couch. "ARGH WHY?! WAS THAT NECESSARY?!" He says to Prometheus. "Well if I were to let you sleep you'd loose the tornament faster than you can say...uhm...whatever just get up! We're gonna begin training outside where it's nice and hot!" He smirks and walks out. Asonja sighs and gets up into his clothing that he was given last night by Prometheus. It was like Asonja's trench coat but red with a fire icon on the bottom. He puts it on along with the pants and shirt. "Huh...these are actually really comfortable." He says to himself as he follows Prometheus to the center. Raven woke up from her sleep and walked out of her quarters. Vira came to meet her. "Greetings Raven. I see you have slept well. Now.." She said, eyeing her torn vest. "Let us get you something to wear." She pushed Raven back to her quarters and put a knee length chiton on her. Eris teleported Enigma to a lake, Enigma ended up landing into the water and drowns. "In order to perfect your chaos powers, you must learn to survive in life threatening events." With that said, she doubled Enigma's gravity, making him sink more. "It's best to use your super form, as training in that form will add more strength when you return to normal." Enigma drowned in the lake, having his gravity doubled. His body glows yellow, the water also glowing. He had activated his Super Form Eternal Enigma. He swam as hard as he could to reach the surface and have finally did it in 3 minutes. Vira took Raven out to the steps of her quarters, explaining how tactical thinking was just as important as brawn in a battle. She said this while Raven had her teeth grit, since Vira was braiding her hair. Axel and Fenrir just starts fighting each other (like dbz training method) "Good now that warm ups are done time to start training you to use your vector control to its full extent, but first suit up." He throws Axel a red trench coat and black pants. Axel puts them on and Fenrir walks up to him. "Hold still." he puts the palm of his hand on Axel's forehead. Axel felt a burning sensation on his head and jerked back. "OW WHAT THE HELL!" Axel rubbed his head. "I gave you the mark of the God of Destruction be grateful not everyone gets the honor of being trained by me." Fenrir said as he looked toward Nimagi from the clouds. "But on my fore head?!?!?!" Axel shouted. (Dinner Brb -Ven) Prometheus gave Asonja the fire power in him. He looks at his hands which were ignited in flames without hurting him or burning him. "Wow..." He says. "It's like it's not even there." Prometheus nods. "But it is there. And it's very powerful as well with combat. You can absorb fire as well, which makes everything easier. But the more you use your powers, the less there will be in you. Be careful not to run out or you will die." "D-die?!" Asonja says. "Well I'll keep that noted then..." "Indeed. Now, lets see what you can do!" Prometheus dashes at Asonja as they begin to spar with nothing but flame-casting "Fenrir for your first lesson I'll teach you how to create Plasma." "Creating plasma? Cool!!" "Focus all your power into one single location all of it." Fenrir explained. Vira eyed Raven calmly. After a moment, she put her hand on her forehead. "I give you the power of concentration. You do not need ice, fire, or even Earth to defeat your opponent. But you need concentration." Prometheus and Asonja are equally matched. Though Asonja's attacks werent as strong as his, but he ca dodge really quickly. This gives Prometheus the impression that's more defensive than offensive. Vira glanced at Raven. "Duel me." She said. Raven drew out her katana, but it wasn't. It was a light weight sword. Vira used this as a distraction, and kicked Raven backwards, sending her into a tree. "Use your environment, Raven!" Vira snapped at her. Immediately, Raven leapt into the trees, and leapt to one behind Vira. She backflipped off it, landing on Vira, crushing her. Axel starting to focus his power to his hands and a purple orb starts to form. Eris noticed something, "Ahh.. The other gods have begun to give their disciple their mark, then I shall give you mine too." Eris placed her palm on Enigma's chest. A Yin Yang circle appeared on his chest and simply turns invisible. She then creates artificial beings so Enigma could train on them. (like Mephiles) With the circle placed on him, Enigma could feel his power strengthening by seconds. "Alright." Enigma gets into a fighting stance. He charged at the beings and have a 5 on 1 fist clash with them. (DBZ style) Axel created plasma and he looks at it proudly. "Hey not bad for normally people dont get that until day 3, Now you can use hat for ranged attacks since these are your friends im pretty sure they know not to get within your reach." Prometheus stops for a moment and grabs Asonja. "I sense doubt in you. What gives? Do you not think you're strong enough to be worth anything?" He says this normally, but secretly puts this broadcast to everyone else so they can hear it. "N-no sir..." Asonja says. "I dont really think I am..." "Why do you think your friends are here then?! You think it's okay to betray them like you did months ago?! That's just pitiful!" He throws Asonja to the ground, and puts him around a wall of fire. "Think about your friends and not yourself, selfish prick!!" He says, before engulfing Asonja in a barrage of flames. Enigma got knocked back by one of the artificial dolls, having all of the dolls punching and kicking him around. Finally, he gets sent flying into a mountain, leaving a hold in it. He coughs up blood and goes back to his normal form. Prometheus continues to throw barrages of fire at Asonja's location which hasn't changed. "Take this so I wont have to see your selfish face again!!" He throws a bigger fireball and it causes an explosion than can be heard by everyone else. "Now time for you endurance training, lets see how many attacks you can withstand before you stop breathing." He gets in his stance. "Im sorry wha----" Axel couldnt finish his sentence before Fenrir punched him into a column and continues to punch him until Axel begins to bleed but Axel got up only to be kicked in the arm shattering it. Prometheus stops the barrages and pants. "There..that'll teach you a lesson not to mess with me or your friends..." He puts his arms down to relax in the giant flame that he created in the middle of the battlefield. Eris multiplied the numbers of dolls and have them send multiple chaos blasts at Enigma. "If you can't withstand these attacks, you have no right to be the guardian of the Master Emerald." Eris spoke out loud, knowing about Enigma's past. "I will never give u-- Argh!!" Many energy blasts were released at Enigma, inflicting powerful damage to the hedgehog. His body is now bleeding and all scratched up. Just like Prometheus and Asonja, Eris have this training session secretly broadcasted to others. "Good your not dead yet." He knees Axel in the face sending him through a building and into Asonja. Prometheus stops and look at the fluctuating flame, ignoring Axel. Asonja was seen absorbing it with his hands out. His clothes were a bit burned and his arms were charred a bit. Once he absorbed all the fire, his eyes turn a light yellow and explodes in flames. His hair spikes up and his trench coat gets charred off completely. "I have made that mistake because I didn't know any better! Now I've learned my mistake I refuse to do it again!" He shouts as the flames make him look like he turned red and dashes at Prometheus. He punches him across the face with flames in his fists. He kicks him to a wall and fires a Large Fireball that explodes when it touches Prometheus. This was broadcasted the whole time. The flames vanish and Asonja collapses on the ground, out completely. Prometheus had absorbed the firebacll but had a few damages that were minor. He picks Asonja up and sends him to his quarters, silent the rest of the time. Despite the heavy damage, Enigma managed to stand up, which actually impressed Eris. "As I was saying, I'm not gonna give up.." He said as he coughs up a bit more blood. Suddenly, his eyes turns completely white and his fur color turns darker. His voice getting deeper and retorted "I'll show you what I'm capable of. Chaos.. Control!!" With that said, he teleported behind one of the dolls and kick it into the rest, then places his hands together "Chaos.. BLAST!!!" He sends a huge, devastating energy bal into the dolls and explode them into pieces. After the explosion, he turns back to normal and falls toward the ground. This, too, was broadcasted the whole time. Eris caught Enigma into her arms, "That was impressive, young one. Now rest up and restore your energy." Eris said as she carries Enigma to his quarters and placing him on his bed. Axel gets up holding his arm. Fenrir teleports infront of him. "Is.... is that all you got Fenri...." Axel collapses on fenrir's sholder. "Cmon i know your not Knocked out yet you vector control cushioned most of those attacks." Fenrir pushes Axel off. "It was worth a try eh?" Axel punches Fenrir sending in through the same building. Axel felt that Asonja hadn't lasted very long. It'll take him longer to get used to the training. (Having brought my character, Rynk, into this, should I have her wait for a deity of sorts to appear to her? ~Trisell) (Well, not exactly. But since you're new, she can wait. -Sonicsilva11) The midget-lynx had just left via a portal from an academy, arriving at one of the many zones she visited. While walking throughout, however, she began to hear a sort of crackling. Initially she thought it was some kind of... actually she had no idea what it was, but her ears twitched about in every direction, trying to locate the source. The ground seemed to burn open with Chimera rising forth, licks of black fire washing from him as he closed his nether-like portal. "You..." He addressed whilst studying the very confused feline. "What could you ever offer as my champion?" "... Free tacos on Saturday?" The lynx half-peered. "Champion? What?" "I have already made an offer to another, who decided they would reject it for the destructive one. This 'bet' requires that I have a champion." "Oh so... this is an arena thing? Gladiators and such?" "Do you accept or refuse?" His fists cracked with impatient tension. "I guess I don't really have anything better to do at the moment... why exactly me? Do I LOOK intimidating?" "I am not particularly interested in appearances, but you will prove your compitence or incompitence one way or another, now DO, YOU, ACCEPT?" The lynx looked over the offering man, and the more she delayed, the more he tensed. She waited, watching him become more and more impatient but finally responded "Sure," and immediately they were whisked away by the mist that brought Chimera. (I hope that wasn't inaccurate. If there's something I need to change, please let me know. ~Trisell) Axel was bleeding as Fenrir walked back to Axel's location. "I'll give you this your stronger than most I trained Now keep going!!" Fenrir kicks Axel in this gut sending him into a wall Axel was stuck. He started to glow a purple like aura. Fenrir looked interested. Plasma formed in Axel hands like boxing gloves and he used his vector control to propel himself off the wall and uppercuts Fenrir in the chin and backs up. "What was that supposed to do? Fenrir questioned. "Boom.." The spot Axel hit fenrir left a time bomb on his chest and it explodes but Fenrir stans here unharmed. "Nice sneak attack... Ok time to head back, I dont say this much so listen up! You did well for your first day, cmon go back to your room." Axel nodded and stumbled back to his room. Chimera and the short lynx girl were sent to the outside of Axel's room. The underworld hybrid folded his arms as he awaited Axel's exit to address him. Rynk simply stood there for a short while before asking "Am I supposed to sleep here or something?" "You are going to prove whether you are wasting my time or not by sparring against the one that spurned my gesture." "W- ho-" She stepped back a bit. "You said we were supposed to train or something first. Doesn't the competition part come later?" Axel stands by his door. "what are you doing Chimera and who is this?" Rynk raised a slowly waving hand, greeting softly "Uh... hi. I'm just... here... yeah." "Don't act as though you didn't hear the entire thing," Chimera scolded at Axel. "... You look battered." "Well training with the God of Destruction isn't a spa treatment!" Axel said as he spit blood at Chimera's feet and walked into his room. "Compared to what you would go through if under my training, you should appreciate being able to bleed at all still..." He growled, retracting himself from the house. "but I cannot simply have you beaten while in such disrepair." Rynk poked her head into the house, calling over to Axel. "Just thought I should mention, I wasn't going to attack you anyway... not yet I guess... er, get better soon?" The apologetic attitude of the lynx caused Chimera to fume, forcing deep breathing from him to keep from spasming his own aura about. "I will not be made a fool of. Ear-girl, we are leaving." "Rynk," She corrected while turning back around. "Name's Rynk. Where we going now?" "For our own training." He prepared the portal. (Unless there's anything else to respond to I think I'll leave this here for the night so we can continue fresh tomorrow.) Meanwhile, with Raven and Vira.. Vira had been defeated by Raven, her head in the ground, her body limp. Raven leapt off her immediately. As Vira stood up, she smiled warmly, and treated both of their wounds with her godly powers. "Good, young pupil. Now, go rest. Tomorrow you will learn to use your environment more, although you look as though you have indeed mastered that already.." Raven nodded, sheathed her sword, and walked back into her quarters, falling asleep right as she hit her bed Axel had the same dream he had the first time but this time Fenrir was standing in front of him. "I'm going to teach you to control your vector control powers even better than it is now. Seeing the others Prometheus' student and MAYBE Chimera's pose a threat to our victory." "So what your going help me go longer without coughing up blood?" Axel asked with a displeased attitude. "Exactly, as you know your vector control can repel most physical attacks. I said most because the only exception is a god or if the person is fast enough to hit you before you activate it. You also know that your weak against mental attacks like psycokenisis" Raven's Dream turned into a nightmare. She was backed against the edge of a cliff, and one of her friends had a sword pointed at her neck. Making the mistake of stepping backwards, Raven fell into the depths of nothing. She woke up abruptly, gasping for breath, terrified. "Cant I just sleep Fenrir must you train me in my dreams? Axel wiened. "I hate losing so I'm taking every opportunity to make stronger than your ancestor 4,000 years ago." Raven ran outside, still freaked out from her dream. Shivering, she sat down on the steps from her quarters. She was scared. This nightmare was worse then some of the other ones she had been getting almost every night. "Your health deteriorates the more you use it. Right now you can go 10 minutes without almost dying from over use." Fenrir pointed out. That's when Raven noticed Asonja walking from the mess hall to his quarters. He had a bag of something with him, that he was eating out of. His clothes looks burnt, and he looked battered as well. He hasnt noticed her at all. Enigma headed out of his quarters while still heavily injured, he intends to head to the Springs of Regeneration, a divine place where you bathe in healing water. He dipped into the springs, feet first and relaxes there. Raven glanced at Asonja. She looked back down, not intending to disturb his peace. When she looked back up at the sky, she smiled. Out here, she saw the stars and the moon. But she couldn't in her quarters. Eris stood behind Enigma, "Wake up, Enigma. Today you're going to learn Energy Manipulation, otherwise known as Dynamokinesis." Eris uses her power to completely heal Enigma. She teleports both of them to a grass field. "Alright, first, focus your energy into a single point, like your palm for example." (Expect Naruto references) Enigma held out his right palm, he closes his eyes and starts to concentrate his energy into his palm. The wind were blowing swiftly around his hand as a faint energy ball were formed. "I did it." But as soon as he spoke, the energy ball disappeared in an instant and the wind stopped. "You broke the concentration, IDIOT!" Eris smacked the back of his head. "Now, try again." Rubbing his head, he attempts to try again. This time, he was more silence than ever. Fenrir broke into Axel's room again and axe kicked him in the face while he was sleeping. Axel rolled off the bed from the impact and blasted Fenrir with a plasma bomb. The bomb exploded distroying Axel's room smoke rising from the rubble. Axel and Fenrir can be seen brawling. Chimera brought Rynk to the base of a tall mountain. The lynx paced around for a bit, taking in the scenery. “The air’s a little thin here,” She noted. “Exactly,” The hybrid deity ignited his arm, a black and gold flame fluttering around it. “We will test your stamina endurance first.” “… Yeah, alright,” The lynx crouched slightly in preparation and immediately after, Chimera fired a small spread of the arcane fireballs. The wind around everyone was getting harder to breathe, the wind current can be seen rotating in the sky, creating a tornado. In the center is the tornado was Enigma with his successful energy orb. Eris was impressed by how it affects the whole environment. "Yes.. Now that's chaos. Try using it on me." She ordered Enigma to attack her with the orb. Without a moment of hesitation, Enigma ran toward Eris, trying to come up with a name for the technique. "HELIOSPHERE!!" He pressed the orb into Eris' stomach, the wind current violently rotate her and sends her back a few feet. "If I wasn't a god, I would've died. Nice naming by the way." Rynk had been side-stepping, leaping, and leaning out of the way of the projectiles for a few minutes at this point. She did not move in for her own strike, but did not back off any further than a few steps at a time. “What can you do when you aren’t able to evade?” Chimera questioned before smashing his fists together. A horizon of black and yellow shot straight forward. The lynx dropped to the ground instantly, her large feet clinging to the ground as the rest of her body leaned back. The fire graze her nose, with her cheek sparking from the intense heat above her. She reached to the side, yanking herself in a tumble out of the flame’s reach, though Chimera followed her movements. The lynx smothered the flame growing on her face, covering the burn for a few seconds with her hand as she continued in a circular run to avoid the fire-spread. “Don’t you have any aggressive capabilities?!” The deity questioned loudly. “Attack! Use something as a projectile!” Fenrir blocked one of Axel's kicks. "Alright warm ups are done, Although the gods have chosen you and your friends that doesnt mean your "in" the tournament there is a qualification round where you have to fight a sertain number of angels, demons, or both so im to see how many you can defeat within 3 minutes. Fenrir snapped his fingers and two portals opened one with angels and the other with demons emerging from them. "Begin and dont hold back Attack to kill that goes for both sides..." "So they will kill me if I mess up?" Axel asked getting ready. "I will not have a student that can afford to make mistakes on the battle field I'm willing to let those days i spent training you go to waste your just mortal, easily replaceable." Fenrir stated as he sat on his throne. The angels and demon swarmed Axel as his vector control kicked in preventing him from damage. Rynk kicked a foot at the ground, launching herself high between the edge of the spread and Chimera. She descended, silver claws poised in one hand to strike the deity. Chimera waited until the lynx was close enough before whipping his hand around, grabbing hold of Rynk’s arm before she could strike him. The hybrid then began to swing her to the side, but the lynx had swung both legs around, smashing her heels against Chimera’s backside, one at the head, and one at the mid-spine. Chimera stumbled forward slightly, but did not express any pain. He did, however, notice a strange sound when the lynx struck him. Chimera tore the lynx off of him, dropping her on the ground. “Your skin is organic.” “… Yeah?” Rynk was going to ask further about this, but Chimera had already made a tearing motion in the air, pulling the fur and flesh from one of Rynk’s arms. The overworld lord expected the girl to scream, but she only looked cross. “… What exactly is that?” He asked, holding the girl’s skinned arm up. “Biological,” Rynk replied. “Should I still be attacking you?” “…” Chimera tossed the girl forward a bit. She quickly stuck a landing, awaiting further instruction. “Do you feel exhausted yet?” “A little,” She noted. “Short air, and I didn’t get any water before all this.” “Then we will continue until you have,” A heap of smoke appeared on the ground as what appeared to be some kind of black coal-like figure… no figures, stepped through to battle. Axel punched a angel with the plasma in his hand combined with his vector control the angel flew into a a group and exploded killing 10. "Only 1 minute left to go keep it up!" Fenrir called out. Axel started to feel the pain of overuse of his power but still fought them off. " Hey fenrir can you atleast close one of the portals, Kinda being overwelmed!!!" Axel said trying to catch his breath. "No I told you I gave them permission to kill you, so continue. you have 30 seconds." Fenrir replied. Axel jumped onto a column and he focus all his energy into the palm of his hand and plasma started to form growing bigger and bigger the more energy he uses. But by doing so he starts coughing up blood his health diminishing. Swarms of the constructed enemies were chasing and striking at the lynx. She first began tagging them to test the stability and endurance. Once confident in her assessments, she launched herself off the head of one, landing back down with a spinning kick, slamming her heel through the head of another. Chimera slowly began heating the air around them, increasing the pressure on Rynk during the combat. One of the constructs grabbed her arm as another went in to smash her into the mountainside. She quickly ducked, wrapping herself around the neck of the construct, and smashing them both against the mountain. This continued until every construct was broken soil on the ground. Rynk crouched to the ground, panting. “Really… would have liked… to change clothes first…” She informed. “We aren’t done here until you fall,” Chimera began shaking the ground with his own power. Axel jumps from the column as the Demons and angels flew after him. He punched the ground sending a shockwave through the area. As the explosion died down purple fire sprouted from behind him. One of his eyes changed from red to purple. "Congratulations Axel you unlocked something I call Fenrir's destruction, your eye has even changed color. Remember its not a form its a mode so you can ONLY use it when you have no options left." Fenrir got up from his chair and started clapping. "My eye cant change back im scared am I gunna die?!?!" Axel started to freak out. "Calm down as long as you dont use your powers it will wear off in.... an hour... anyway your done for today get something to eat." Fenrir said walking away. Eris recovered from Enigma's attack, she did not expect it to push her back a few feet. "Alright, listen up. That super form and the dark form you have achieved the other day.. If you could combine the powers of those two forms and use the power of energy manipulation, you will earn something called Chaos Unification. You'll know when it activates when the Yin Yang circle appears on your forehead." "When do I activate it?" Asked Enigma, curious about this new power. "The only time you can use it is when you run out of energy, you should be able to tap into the Yin Yang energy." Eris explained the importance of this mysterious power. "Now let's finish this training session." (Pretend Enigma finished his session without it being broadcasted.) Axel goes to the cafeteria and starts piling food on his tray his right eye still Purple. "Well atleast I look cooler than I already do. Not like that was possible." Axel thought in his mind as he ate. The day was over now for Chimera and Rynk. The lynx lay sitting at the bottom of a small crater now. "You seem spent," Chimera noted as the lynx slowly stood up. The moon was rising up now, and as it did, the lynx's striped began to glow brighter. "What is that?" Chimera demanded, walking toward the lynx. The various scratches and tears on the feline began regenerating. "Moonlight, it helps," She noted somewhat vaguely. "Are we still training?" "... No, not while you are at full strength. No room for improvement... What?" The deity peered at the lynx. Her eyes were wide, as if she were seeing a ghost. "What are you looking at!?" He growled. "I-" She turned her face away. "S-sorry, I... just... memories, something you said just reminded me of someone." "Keep your mind FOCUSED," Chimera scolded, walking past her as the crater raised up to the surface. "We are finished training for now. I will find you when we will continue." "Alright, I'm going to look for the other guys then," Rynk hopped off the crater. "What- why?" "Gotta judge the competition," She then pulled out a warp ring from a pouch she placed on the floor prior to their training, and formed a portal back to Axel's residence. Axel continues to eat, he put his plate down for a while and forms plasma in his hand. "This is so cool cant wait to tell Shira about this!" The plasma lit the room with a purple glow. Rynk looked around Axel's residence, knocking on the door, not knowing if he was out or in. Enigma walked down the hallway and past Rynk, he didn't notice her due to his eyes being closed while walking. Rynk turned around at the sound of Enigma walking by. Upon seeing him she called out "Hey, are you one of the er, champion people too?" Axel opens his door. "Who is it?" He saw Rynk. "Oh your Chimera's student hows your training going?" Enigma stopped in his track only to turn around and look at Rynk. When he saw her, he politely answered her curiosity "Yes I am, and by what Axel said, you're one of us huh? Welcome to the Realm of Salvation, otherwise known as Heaven." Rynk turned between the two, trying to keep eye-contact with both. "Thanks, and yeah it's... training. Didn't know I was gonna be picked by the underworld... person. Did your trainers just appear and say 'let's go fight' too?" Arctic slowly walked past Rynk in to the room trying not to be noticed by the people Rynk lifted a hand in waving to Arctic silently, but as Arctic was passing by, she soon lowered it. "Fenrir won a coin toss they had earlier and picked me cuz of what happened a month ago. Now Thanks to him my right eye is now purple he said it'd turn to normal within an hour but that was 3 hours ago. sorry for telling you this but I gotta go, good luck in the tournament in about a month!" He closes the door. Arctic looked at Rynk and waved a bit as she past them both. Rynk turned to Enigma. "Are you leaving too?" Axel falls asleep, he dreamed of the Colosseum again. Fenrir stood infront of him. "Welcome back to the Colosseum Axel." He greeted Axel with a flick of his tail. "You said my eye would turn to normal within an hour!!" Axel complained flailing his arms around. "I lied get over it now time for your dream training I'll tell you how you can better use new eye there." Fenrir said as he snapped his fingers. Wals spawned from the ground and demons spawned behind the walls. "Concentrate your focus on the walls see if you can find anything on or behind them." Fenrir instucted. Axel did what he was told and his right eye's vision turned the hue of purple, he could see the demons behind the walls. "I can see them." Axel said as his vision turned normal. "Good now look towards Mt. Celestial the tallest mountain in the Real of Salvation, I placed a flag at the very top use your eye to see if you can find it. Axel's vision turned purple the peak appeared closer and he spotted the flag. "Its there next to some big rocks." He pointed to it like it was right infront of him. "Well, I'm already done with what I need to learn, I just need to improve on them." Enigma replied with a smile on his face as he wraps bandage around his head, he haven't stopped being serious ever since his training started. Axel woke up as the sun got into his eyes Fenrir stood over him. "What no good morning attack this time?" Axel said sitting up. "Not this time TIme for part 2 of what you can do with your new eye." Fenrir walked out of his room Axel following. "I take it you're on break then?" Rynk asked Enigma. "Any plans?" "Tomorrow is the tournament I'll teach you this last technique. Its called Over-limit It goes hand in hand with Fenrir's destruction mode. Over-limit will Cloud your thinking, You wont be able to control your body you will not be yourself. You will gain a huge power boost but will but again you will lose all self control so its useless. But nothing says you cant use it the destruction will be hilarious hehehehaha!!" Fenrir laughed as Axel looked around with his purple eye. Rath called Arctic and she followed him to a room '' Arctic Sit and try to lift this bowl of water while trying to make the flame in your hand as still as possible'' Arctic nodded at Rath and used her power's to lift the water bowl slowly and try to keep the flame in her other hand as still as possible (I HAVE RETURNED~! -Sonicsilv11) Asonja was asleep the entire time this was going on. Prometheus let him sleep as his wounds healed. ( OH GOD QUICK ACT NATURAL ASONJA IS BACK!!! * jumps behind a couch* ) "How does it get activated?" Axel asked turning to Fenrir. "If your mad enough thats all I can say or if you sustain a huge amount of damage." Fenrir explained. "If I ever got into Over-limit will I be able to exit?" Axel looked at his hand. "Only if you die or Knocked or beaten to to point you can't move." Fenrir said sitting down on his throne. "But its time for a Qualifications round, the others should be here any minute." Beginning of The Gods War Axel stood on the arena waiting for the others. Asonja was the first out other than Axel, stretching and yawning. "Eehhh...it's too early..." Arctic was next in to the arena she was tired but kept awake she was wobble a bit tho Asonja sat down, wanting to fall asleep. " Well morning Asonja you ready for the Qualifying rounds?" Axel sounded happier than ever. Arctic fell to the ground '' i wish i got some sleep'' she whispered to her self "Nooooo...Im so...tired...and cold..." Asonja whined. Zaruth appeared infront of the 3 of them. "Welcome to the qualifying round Im sure your training went well now Your names will be randomized when your name pops up on that board over there step onto the arena and it when the gong sounds angels demons or both will be coming through those portals. There will be no outouts to the entire city will be a battle ground and damage to building will be fixed after the fights are over alright? now Everyone step off please." Asonja did so, by jogging to the edge. After that he leaned against a pillar, closing his eyes for a quick nap. Arctic nodded at him and got up then stepped of after she got of, she had a quick nap as well Axel jumps off. "Asonja Your up first!!" He snap his fingers and Asonja is teleported onto the arena. ( I used a random name picker and i swaer that it landed on you XD) Raven ran into the arena, wearing a short white chiton. "Sorry I'm late!" She shouted. Asonja was shoked for a moment, and noticed Raven. "You have to get back to the stands. Qualification rounds and I was chosen! Get back Raven!" He then starts to mutter "I really dont want to do this...Im so dead..." Rynk walked over to the others, strolling casually up. "Sorry, my plot got interrupted. Anyway, we're fighting now, yeah?" Zaruth snapped his fingers the gong sounded and Angels started emerging from the portal. Raven leapt to Arctic, muttering a "Hi," even though she was asleep. Chimera appeared alongside the other deities, silently observing with slit eyes. Axel's purple eye shined as looked on at the battle. "Uhhh..." Asonja got in his stance, but didnt do much of anything. she Jumped up in fight Who What were??? she said jumping up the calmed '' oh hello'' she said as Rath appeared in the stands "Hurry UP ASONJA AT LEAST LOSE WITH YOUR FIST UP!!" Fenrir sneered.